


The First Date

by Riyusama



Series: Happy Bday Yuzu!! [3]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: It's the first time You and Ruby go out on a date, and it's safe to say tht both are a little nervous and excited for it.





	The First Date

**Author's Note:**

> A rare pair if I may say? Although, two of Yuzu's most fave characters together can be a fit lol
> 
> Hopefully I got the characterizations correct~

You fiddled with the threads of her jacket both in a mix of excitement and nervousness. She had just asked Ruby out on a date with the somewhat blessing of her older sister Dia. It was a hard permission to gain; You had undoubtly underestimated Dia’s protectiveness towards her younger sister. Technically, You already knew it would be hard but, he didn’t expect it to be that hard. She had been summoned to the president’s office and had a 2 long hour chat with Dia. You had to assure the elder Kurosawa that she had no bad intentions at all with asking Ruby out.

The chat consisted with what You had planned to do, when and what time the date was, why she was even worthy enough to ask Dia’s sister out and lastly, how this relationship of theirs would even affect their group. You had been asked a myriad of embarrassing questions by Dia, to which had made the silverette blush and fidget uncomfortably under Dia’s scrutinizing gaze.

Yet, You had survived.

Albeit, with the help of Ruby of course. 2 hours into their conversation, the redhead had came into the room. The embarrassed flushed and way Ruby had inquired to her sister about this session of theirs made You’s heart float.

Ruby was just too cute for words to describe.

Also, thank You’s lucky stars  that Ruby had arrived, since she thought that no matter how good You’s intentions were, Dia  seemed to be ever reluctant in letting her sister date.

And now, here she was, waiting by the movie theaters for Ruby. The silverette had started fiddling with her cap now instead. She was at least 30 minutes early for their date and somehow, You as already  having a bad gut feeling in the pits  of her stomach that Ruby may not come.

What if Ruby had changed her mind? What if Dia had suddenly changed her mind and not allowed Ruby to come? What if Ruby was just letting her get her hopes high up and end up not showing at all?

No, no. Ruby nor Dia would never do such things, You was just being paranoid as usual.  The silverette shook her head in dismay, trying to dispel all bad thoughts away from her head. You slapped her cheeks with both hands. “Get a grip, it’ll be fine.” She tried to reassure herself.

 _‘It’ll be fine.’_ She mused internally.

You took a deep breath, 2  more minutes before their agreed—

“You-chan!” Ruby voice came and You turned to that the direction.

Ruby wore a pretty pink dress that ended to her knees; the dress had a white lace fabric from its sleeves and a white collar then, a darker shade of pink ribbon belt; accompanied by white stockings and brown shoes.

All in all, Ruby looked beautiful.

Damn, You should’ve worn something more attractive. Then again, it took her almost an hour to choose the perfect jean shorts that was slightly slashed only a bit at the ends, paired with a brown belt. Her top was a sleeveless black shirt that hanged low on the chest so that the white shirt underneath it was visible, matched with her light blue sleeveless jacket hoodie. To top the whole outfit off, she wore her favourite brown boots and cap that spelled her name. All in all, this was an outfit that You had thought about thoroughly yesterday till morning today but, she still felt underdressed from how gorgeous Ruby looked.

“Hey,” She started with a wide smile on her lips as she couldn’t believe her luck. Ruby had actually agreed to come on a date with her and now, here they are at the movies together. “You look cute.”

A deep crimson blush immediately spawned upon Ruby’s cheek. “Tha-thanks.” She stuttered out a reply, yet the flattered smile was too evident on her lips. “You look great too.” She mumbled quietly, meekly almost as though inaudible.

But You heard her loud and clear and it was enough to make the silverette blush as well.

“Anyways, Let’s get the tickets then, some popcorn.” She started off.

They bought tickets for a romantic movie, since this was a date anyways. You would have vouched for a scary movie so she could hug the other when Ruby was scared but, the redhead probably wasn’t a fan of the horror genre... Neither is You anyways, but at least they picked a good movie. Once the tickets and popcorn were bought, they entered the cinema, being 15 minutes early so they could still watch the previewed movies.

“Do you want to watch that movie too next time?” You inquired, it was apparently a live-adaptation of some anime called Gintama? You wasn’t sure, but the movie seemed funny.

Ruby smiled, a giggle escaping her lips. “Maybe? It looks fun to watch.”

For a moment, the entire world and time itself stopped for You. Ruby was the single most adorable person in the world and hearing her laugh made her heart skip a beat. Even with the dark room and dim lights coming from the movies only, she could see that angelic smile and god, You is just too love struck.

“Then, let’s go on another movie date.” You said, eyes looking at Ruby filled with fondness.

Ruby gave a little squeal, obviously caught off-guard by the offer of a second date. But she smiled, nodding her head in affirmation. “I’d like that.”

The movie had started, it was a simple high school love story about a boy and girl. Nothing out of the ordinary, yet You couldn’t pay attention to it much as she glanced from time to time to the person next to her. She covered her longing gaze with taking a few pieces of popcorn from the box Ruby held. It made it seem like You was just too hungry for the popcorn but, it masked the fact that You was really just too enamoured with Ruby that she couldn’t help but watch the redhead instead.

How she laughed, the way her eyes focused on the screen, the worried look on her face when she saw the couple in the movie fighting and how her emotions changed by how swayed she was from the storyline.

You just keeps on falling in love over and over again.

But, it seemed as though Ruby had noticed her stares as the redhead had suddenly turned to her direction and caught You watching her instead.

“Is something wrong?” Ruby inquired, tone dripping a tad with worry.

The silverette shook her head. “No, it’s just…” She started, unable to fully form words from her thoughts and feelings. “I just really like you.” She said instead, truth of what she felt and thought but, that was all she could say and describe.

Ruby blushed again, giggling in delight. “I like you too.”

You smiled, reaching her hand out so she could hold onto Ruby’s. She kissed the redhead’s hand before they continued off to watch the movies again, holding hands till the end.

As they exited the movies they took a walk to the beach instead, Ruby had a curfew of 6 o’clock as appointed by her sister Dia. Any later than, the allotted time and You would be forever banished—or just not trusted to go on another date with Ruby unless she could prove to Dia that she’ll be more responsible.

As they walked, You explained all about her deep sea adventures. Swimming in the vast ocean and diving deep into the waters. Ruby looked at her with fascination, taking in every word that You explained.

“My parents have taught me about snorkeling and diving since I was young, it’s fun and something that my family does together.” The silverette explained off in glee. “Although of course, part of our business like Kanan’s but, there’s just something about the sea that binds me and family together.” She said with a sheepish grin.

“It sounds amazing!” Ruby exclaimed out. “I want to go on an adventure in the sea as well one day.”

“I’ll take you out on the sea next time then.” You offered.

“Really?” Ruby asked excited.

“Yeah! We can go swimming out into the ocean then, I’ll teach you to snorkel properly. I’ll show you my favourite place with all the corals! Not even Chika-chan and Kanan know about it.” She bragged off with a wink.

The redhead laughed, coming to a stop as she faced towards the ocean. “I want to come to love the ocean as much as you do.” Ruby started off as she watched the setting sun. “You make it sound so great.”

You looked at Ruby, the soft lights of the sunset alluring her face. “It’s beautiful, I promise to show it to you one of these days.” You said fondly.

At those words Ruby turned to look at the silverette, she smiled.

You couldn’t help but lean in close, she took off her hat, letting it cover both of them from any on-lookers at the beach as she gave a quick a sweet little kiss to Ruby.  


End file.
